Sangent Ruins
Region: Illfalo Port Recommended Level: 30 Party Size Limit: 4 Lore They have been named the Ruins of No Return by those too afraid to dare the journey. Will you dare the ruins, or will you lose yourself to them? The true scope and size of the ruins are unknown. The Adventurers’ Guild has only been able to assemble reports from adventurers who gauged both from a far distance. It is rumored inside waits a dark, complex labyrinth of paths, and that all of them lead to doom. There are whispers of shrines to an ancient pagan god, and hordes of treasure. For those few permitted to explore the site, there is some hope of reward and glory. It was, by all accounts, a beautiful place once. Now monsters roam what was, restless and anxious. And there is something else still living in the deep and dark. Will you find it? Or will it find you? Back to top How to Unlock : Minimum Soul Rank Required: 8? : Required completion of Dungeon: Dark Roundtable Back to top Maps Back to top Material Checklist Sangent Ruins part 1, Chimera Killer is not listed as it is not required for the kill Sangent Ruins part 2: Back to top Holy Dragon Statues (part1) Holy Dragon Statue 1.1 Location: F 4/5 *Go to Gaudein first (D3) and talk with him about everything (gives Valueable Carcosas Crest once you have read everthing) *Collect 1 Humanoid Skull, 5 Acidic Sap and 10 Meatball and throw those in the pot (F4) *Use the product (meat chunks) at the machine (H 5/6) *Show Craig (K5) the head *Return to Gaudein to receive remodeled version of it *Show it Craig again *Back to Gaudein to receive the Sector 1 Key *Open the Holy Angel Statue (F5) - no cut scene. *Final Battle MOBs cast priest spells: mass protection, aura attack, heal circle and regeneration. (may be more...) and do physical attack. No mage spells. *Can run in and out. One toon can run in to the left and hide while others trap and kill. Two good trappers and a hider were able to clear in 10-15 mins. Back to top Holy Dragon Statue 1.2 *talk to the Holy Dragon Statue and use the Talk Ring you got earlier(D/E 4) *farm 10 LEX Fragment and 10 LUX Fragment (Demon Fluid drop those not sure if other mobs as well) *use those to create a Light Angel Figurine and Dark Angel Figurine (D2) *place the Light Angel Figurine on the black scale and Dark Angel Figurine on the white scale (C/D 4) *return to the Holy Angel Statue Back to top Holy Dragon Statue 1.3 short version, forgot to take notes on location *speak to Holy Dragon Statue first and use the Talk Ring again *collect 10 Ceromonial Shards (Minotaur), 12 OD Great Barrier Stones (Stone Golem) and 13 Mysterious Liquid (Demon Fluid) *you can return to Gaudein to receive some of the materials needed (optional) *get the Dragon Figurine near the 2 scales you visited at the last statue *use the Dragon Figurine with 10 Ceromonial Shards and 2 OD Great Barrier Stones at one of the machines near the statue (randomly choosen per soul) *use 13 Mysterious Liquid with the Dragon Figurine at one of the cauldrons (random again) *place the Dragon Figurine with 10 OD Great Barrier Stones on the scale near the statue and receive a Pagan Figurine *insert it into the Holy Angel Statue Back to top Holy Dragon Statue 1.4 Location: G5 *as always head to the Holy Dragon Statue first and listen to everything *you can return to Gaudein to receive some of the materials needed (optional) (my party got 10 Flammable Gel each) *in order to receive the password you need to pass the guard post for which you have to lit 2 different logs - the more Gel you use the more time you will have (you receive a buff with the time left, roughly 30s per Gel offered) *start: torch 3&4 is lit, can't reach the NPC *use 2 Gel at 2nd log (torch 5 and 4) *use 4 Gel at 1st log (torch 2 and 6) *wait infront of torch 6 until your buff is removed for the 2nd log (maybe a few extra seconds to be safe) *torch 5 and 2 (or 1?) is lit now, you can pass to the NPC *DO NOT SHOW THE NPC YOUR CREST! CHOOSE THE OTHER OPTION ! *as long as you don't move around the guards won't throw you out it seems *write down the 8-digit number and use it at the Holy Angel Statue You can use more Flammable Gel to increase your time limit, depends how fast you are. However it is important that the 1st log still burns while the buff of the 2nd is removed so my advice is to use 2 more on the first. Back to top Holy Dragon Statue 1.5 1) Talk to the staute, use the talk ring. Read all options. 2) Take teleport that is next to statue to the first floor (code is 13). It is the first option listed but has a strange name. 3) Talk to NPC Gaudein at the back of the first floor (D3). Listen to all options. He will give out a key eventually. He will also give you a recipe for the next staute. You will not need for statue 5. 4) Take the key back to floor three and unlock the statue. 5) The Final Battle is with three golems that spawn magic missle casting clouds if you get to close to them. The clouds do not hit hard but they are a nusiance that will get you killed. The golems hit very hard. You can have a toon hiding on the inside left. The tactic that worked for us was one toon hiding and a trapper pulling with two mages blasting golems as they entered the hallway. The trapper and mages ran out before the golems got too close. The person hiding held the instance open. All were level 32+. We only had a few clouds as the trapper needed to kite a bit at one point during the battle. YMMV Holy Dragon Statue 1.6 This statue is just behind the 5th statue. It doesn't require you to farm anything, however you may create a Chimera Killer to increase your chances to kill it by reducing it's status (probably PAtk, MAtk, PDef and MDef). to create one you will need: *10x Acidic Sap (Rubber Beast) *18x Mysterious Liquid (Demon Fluid) *10x Hydroxide Sap (Crawl Trap) *5x Jiggling Saturated Fat (Vile Demon) There are 2 cauldrons at roughly H4 on Canal Ruins. Use 5x Jiggling Saturated Fat and 10x Hydroxide Sap at the Cooling Cauldron first to obtain a blue crystal (?) and 5x Mysterious Liquid with 10x Acidic Sap at the Boiling Cauldron to get the red crystal (?). Use those both again at the same cauldron together with the Anti-Fusion Retrovirus to get the ? Chimera Killer which you need to transport within 5 minutes (while having a slow debuff) near the 5th to another cauldron where use the last 13x Mysterious Liquid. Some facts about the Chimera: *insanely high PAtk in melee range *2 high damage AoEs to the front (fire breath is rather slow while the acid like looking one is almost instant but has a lower range) *leap in direction to the one with aggro, seems to do damage at start and end point - will jump on the same place if to close to a wall *at ~25% Chimera will start to use 2 new charged attacks *1st is a ~3 seconds cast 360° fireball (like 6 of them) which should be evaded at higher range, melee DPS can hide directly behind her but not if they have aggro *2nd is a ~5 seconds cast which is similar to that fire breath and so it is kinda harmless When doing this as a Fighter that uses Provokes/Hate Receive to maintain aggro you should try to kite it in a smaller circle if you want to use any aggro skill. Wait until the Chimera starts his skill, get slightly out of the range of it and use Provoke/Hate Receive and RUN! :p Back to top Holy Dragon Statues (part2) Holy Dragon Statue 2.1 :Location: Map co ordinate here. : :Guide here :*'Enemies: (10)x (?) Smogs' :Comment: Magic Missle Back to top Holy Dragon Statue 2.2 :Location: Map co ordinate here. : :Guide here :*'Enemies: (6)x (?) Zules' :Comment: Like the one in F13 End final Battle Back to top Holy Dragon Statue 2.3 :Location: Map co ordinate here. : :Guide here :*'Enemies: (10)x (?) Spirits' :Comment: Attack like gravatity. Deducts always the half hp. At 1hp it deals 1hp and can kill you. Back to top Holy Dragon Statue 2.4 :Location: I5 : :Guide here :*'Enemies: (3)x (Psychohead) Skull' :Comment: Psychokenisis - x3 Stone missles Back to top Holy Dragon Statue 2.5 :Location: H5 : :Nothing to do. Just activate the statue. :*'Enemies: (1)x (Smelch) Unique-Boss' :Comment: AoE which push you away. Very fast Back to top Holy Dragon Statue 2.6 Back to top Holy Dragon Statue 2.7 Back to top Holy Dragon Statue 2.8 Back to top Holy Dragon Statue 2.9 Back to top Related Quests and Missions Back to top NPC List Back to top Points of interest Back to top Caches Back to top Creature List Traveler's Decline Gate Back to top Lake Temple Back to top Ruined Circuit Back to top Canal Ruins Back to top Related Guides Back to top Tips A Poison Guard might come in handy for the first Floor because there are several poison gas traps which tick for 10% of your max HP every 2 seconds. Back to top Category:Main Dungeons Category:Dungeons Category:Locations